Wyliczanka
by Wildbird
Summary: Gwiazdy spadają. Co za oczywistość. Ale przecież ty lubisz oczywistości. Lubisz swój nieskomplikowany świat, gdzie zdrada jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym  ...  Przecież w nas nie ma cieni. Nie ma mroku. Łudzimy się...


Złość na Rangiku po walce Aizena z Ginem zaowocowała ukazaniem jej w "złym" świetle. Bo gdyby nie ona, Gina by nic nie bolało. Powiedzmy... :)

Postacie należą do Kubo Tite, ale jak najbardziej oryginałów nie przypominają.

Z dedykacją dla Nene, która razem ze mną do końca wierzyła w Lisowego. ^^

* * *

><p>WYLICZANKA<p>

Gwiazdy spadają. Co za oczywistość. Ale przecież ty lubisz oczywistości. Lubisz swój nieskomplikowany świat, gdzie zdrada jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym, gdy odnosi się do kogoś innego, a cienie to tylko załamane światła, nic więcej. Przecież w nas nie ma cieni. Nie ma mroku. Łudzimy się... Czas upływa ci od jednej butelki sake do następnej, od sprzeczki z kapitanem do spotkania ze mną. Niefrasobliwie. Beztrosko. Przenikasz przez życie, unikasz problemów i jesteś w tym naprawdę świetna. Uśmiechasz się, zawsze się uśmiechasz, tak samo jak ja się uśmiecham, ale w twój uśmiech wszyscy wierzą, każdy bierze go za szczery. Ufają ci. Wierzą ci. Nie znają cię.

Cóż... Jesteś po prostu lepszą aktorką ode mnie. Bo ja, będąc sobą – pogodnym, radosnym, spokojnym, wesołym, miłym, uprzejmym, nie mogę ukryć siebie – chłodnego, wyrachowanego, przebiegłego, okrutnego, sadystycznego, przerażającego. Oni widzą moją maskę, a twoja jest tak naturalna, że nie dostrzegają jej, nawet nie domyślają się jej istnienia. Ty także... Zapomniałaś. Udajesz. Grasz. Wiesz jeszcze, kim jesteś? Wiesz, co się stało? W twoich oczach widzę, że tak. Masz świadomość, że maska nigdy nie będzie tobą. Od przeszłości nie można uciec, historia to fakt, fakt to rzecz pewna, a więc w swej pewności nie możliwa do przemiany. To oczywistość. A ty lubisz oczywistości. Dlatego nienawidzisz swojej przeszłości. A ja jestem jej częścią. I to jest powód, dla którego nie możemy dzielić przyszłości. Nie zbudujesz nic na nienawiści. To są twoje słowa. Przekreśliłaś nas, nim na dobre staliśmy się nami. Pozbawiłaś nas oparcia drugiej osoby, skazałaś na samotność. Wyrzekłaś. Więc nie możesz mieć do mnie żalu, prawda?

* * *

><p>Pod rozkołysanym niebem gałęzi, wśród spokojnego deszczu liści... Powiedziałaś, że to na zawsze. Miałaś być moja. Ja miałem być twój. Ale tego nie ma. To się nie stało. Skreśliłaś nas Rangiku. Wyrzekłaś się mnie.<p>

–Gin! Gin!  
>–Co?<br>–Kocham cię Gin!  
>–Aha.<br>–Zawsze będziemy razem!  
>–Obiecujesz?<br>–Tak. Zawsze będziemy razem.

A następnego dnia znikłaś. I nie było cię dwa dni. Powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz. Czekałem. Powiedziałaś, że zawsze będziemy razem. Czekałem. Nienawidziłem cię i siebie też. Bo zawsze czekałem.

Wróciłaś. Zarzuciłaś mi ramiona na szyję i szczebiotałaś. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby się nic nie stało. Jakbym nie czuł na tobie tego wstrętnego zapachu. Zapachu innego mężczyzny. Odsunąłem się, krzyczałem, płakałem, chciałem odejść. Uderzyłem cię, skląłem, a ty siedziałaś, trzymając mnie za rękę. Przepraszałaś. Zawsze tymi samymi słowami. Zawsze tak samo. Wszystko zawsze było tak samo. Wybaczałem ci. Przenosiliśmy się do innego miejsca. Znów mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz. Że będziemy razem. Znów wymykałaś się nocami. Znów chciałem odejść. Znów przepraszałaś. Znów wybaczałem. Znów... I znów... I za każdym razem obiecywałem sobie, że nie będzie kolejnego razu, kolejnej szansy. Nienawidziłem cię. I kochałem bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

–Gin! Gin!  
>–Co?<br>–Kocham cię.  
>–Aha.<br>–Zawsze będziemy razem.  
>–Obiecujesz?<br>–Tak, zawsze będziemy razem. Jak gwiazdy.  
>–Gwiazdy spadają.<br>–Wiem. Dlatego są piękne. Lubię spadające gwiazdy.  
>–A czy rozumiesz ból gwiazdy, która widzi, jak ukochana osoba spada, a ona nie może się ruszyć, przytwierdzona do nieba?<br>–Gin... Gin... Głupstwa dziś pleciesz.  
>–Aha.<br>–Idę spać.  
>–A ja się zastanawiam... Które z nas, którą jest gwiazdą?<br>–Dobranoc.

–I tak nie będzie cię, gdy się obudzę.  
>–Gin... Kocham cię.<p>

Kocham cię Gin. To była twoja odpowiedź na wszystko. Na ból, na smutek, na radość, na głód, na chłód, na rozpacz, na żal, na szczęście, na litość, na gorycz, na przemijanie, na wieczność, na kłótnie, na pytania. Kocham cię Gin. I chciałem wierzyć, że była odpowiedzią szczerą. Mimo pustki w twych oczach, gdy to mówiłaś. Mimo wszystko.

Zabijałaś mnie Rangiku. Tą swoją miłością. Swoim przywiązaniem. Dlaczego po prostu nie odeszłaś? Dlaczego zawsze wracałaś? Dlaczego przepraszałaś? Dlaczego pozwalałaś sobie wybaczać? Dlaczego nie zabroniłaś mi się kochać? Zabijałaś mnie Rangiku. Zabijałaś w najokrutniejszy sposób. Zabijałaś moją pewność siebie, moją wiarę w ludzi. Niszczyłaś mnie Rangiku. A ja ci w tym nie przeszkadzałem.

* * *

><p>–Jesteś pijana.<br>–No co ty, chyba nie będziesz mi robił wyrzutów, po-rucz-niiiiii-ku.  
>–Zabiorę cię do domu.<br>–Nie mamy domu.  
>–Zaniosę cię do koszar.<br>–Nie mamy domu Gin, nie mamy miejsca, do którego możemy wrócić. My...  
>–Bredzisz. Tu jest nasz dom.<br>–Mylisz się Gin, tu nigdy nie będzie domu. Nie tu. Nie dla nas. Nie pasujemy tu.  
>–Jesteś pijana Rangiku. Jutro o wszystkim zapomnisz.<br>–Gin! Gin! Kocham cię Gin!  
>–Już to słyszałem.<br>–Zawsze będziemy razem. Nawet jeśli sobie pójdziesz. Zawsze.  
>–Dlaczego miałbym sobie pójść?<br>–Kocham cię Gin.

I wtedy zaczęłaś śpiewać jakąś bzdurną piosenkę. Nie mogłem z ciebie nic wyciągnąć. Kocham cię Gin. Ta odpowiedź, twoja odpowiedź mnie już nie satysfakcjonowała. Zdradziłaś się. Może świadomie, a może przez przypadek. Zdradziłaś mi, że wiesz o wszystkim. A ja wiedziałem, że kryło się w tobie więcej, niż sądzili inni. Tylko ty się domyśliłaś. Tylko ty widziałaś. I powinienem był cię wtedy zabić. Ale kiedy owionął mnie twój pijacki oddech, a palce nerwowo zdzierały kimono, to wszystko przestało być ważne. Chciałem, byś była ze mną szczera. Chciałem, by twoje pożądanie nie było grą. Chciałem byś czuła. Byś mówiła prawdę. Byś mnie kochała.

A kiedy następnego dnia twierdziłaś, że nic nie pamiętasz, wiedziałem, że udajesz. Pamiętałaś wszytko doskonale. I tylko ja nie mogłem rozgryźć. Czy bałaś się własnej szczerości, czy była ci ona na rękę.

Igrałaś ze mną. Testowałaś cierpliwość. Zwodziłaś, kusiłaś, wystawiałaś do wiatru, ogrzewałaś, pieściłaś, raniłaś, kłamałaś, płakałaś, zabijałaś, przepraszałaś, zdradzałaś, kochałaś, nienawidziłaś, zatrzymywałaś, odpychałaś. Męczyłaś mnie. Niszczyłaś mnie. A ja cię kochałem wciąż tak samo jak na początku. Pozwalałem ci na to. Nie umiałem powstrzymać.

–Gin! Gin!  
>–Co?<br>–Kocham cię Gin!  
>–Aha.<br>–Zawsze będziemy razem.  
>–Już to słyszałem.<p>

Już ci nie wierzę.

–Kocham Cię Gin.

Już ci nie wierzę.

* * *

><p>–Gin! Gin!<br>–Co?  
>–Nie zbudujesz nic na nienawiści. Musimy iść.<br>–To twoja wina.  
>–Chcesz mnie zostawić? Kocham cię Gin.<br>–Przestań to powtarzać.  
>–Chodź.<br>–Nie musiałaś tego robić. To tylko...  
>–Ukradłam tę wodę. Nie mieli prawa ukraść jej mnie.<br>–To jest hipokryzja.  
>–To jest przyzwoitość.<br>–Jesteś nienormalna...  
>–Aspołeczna i szurnięta. A teraz chodź. Kocham cię Gin. Chodź.<p>

Kocham cię Gin. To twoja odpowiedź. To twoje pytanie. Twój rozkaz, twoja prośba, twoje błaganie, twoja spowiedź, twoje przeprosiny, twoje życzenie, moje marzenie, twoja zapłata, twoja skrucha, twoja przegrana, twoja walka, twoja tarcza, twoja zbrodnia, twoje zwycięstwo, twoja nagroda, twoje narzędzie, twój sen, twoja iluzja.

Tamte dzieci były tylko przestraszonym owocem tego chorego systemu feudalnych zależności, świata przemocy, gwałtu i śmierci. Zabrały ci wodę, bo nie wiedziały, co robić. Bo się bały, bo były głodne, samotne, porzucone, przerażone, skrzywdzone, pobite, posiniaczone, nieszczęśliwe, wykończone. Ale tobie nie zabiera się nic, co uznajesz za swoją własność. I nie było już dzieci. Nie było krzyku, płaczu, śmiechu. Zabiłaś je, a potem stałaś upaprana ich krwią, drąc ich nędzne ubrania. Zabiłaś te dzieci. Bezlitośnie. Bez zastanowienia. Zabiłaś je. I znów musieliśmy się przenosić. Znów marudziłaś, że jesteś zmęczona, że masz dość. I znów znajdywałem miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy zostać. Ale znów pojawiały się jakieś przeszkody, które bez mrugnięcia okiem brutalnie likwidowałaś, budując za sobą stos zgliszcz, ruin i cierpienia. I potem wtulałaś się we mnie, ciągnąc za sobą. Szliśmy dalej. Znów marudziłaś, znów zabijałaś, znów szedłem za tobą. Jak w jakiejś chorej wyliczance. Chwytałaś moją rękę, a twoja była czerwona. Tuliłaś się do mnie, przykładałaś twarz do mojej, twarz czerwoną od krwi. Zbrukałaś mnie nią. Zniszczyłaś mnie. Zaraziłaś czerwienią. Skąpałaś w ludzkiej krwi. Zabiłaś. I teraz nie masz prawa mieć do mnie żalu.

Przeszłości nie można zmienić. Uciekasz od niej, udajesz, że nie zauważasz jej istnienia. Ale ona jest. I będzie tu zawsze. I widzę czasami to w twoich oczach. Tę satysfakcję, gdy ich martwe ciała padały u twych stóp. Tę przyjemność, rozkosz, radość. Brzydzisz się tego, wyrzekasz. Ale to było Rangiku. Utoczyłaś naszą przeszłość we krwi. A teraz się jej wyrzekasz. Przekreślasz nas Rangiku. Odsuwasz mnie. A ja ci umykam. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Oddalamy się coraz bardziej. Przestajemy istnieć. I w ostatecznym rachunku zaczynamy wszystko od nowa.

–Kocham cię Gin.  
>–Aha.<br>–Zawsze będziemy razem.

* * *

><p>–Gin! Gin!<br>–Co tu robisz?  
>–Kapitan mnie wyrzucił! Powiedział, że tylko mu przeszkadzam. Jak on mógł...<br>–A nie było tak?  
>–On po prostu chciał być sam. Jest nastolatkiem, na pewno podprowadził gdzieś komuś pisma dla dorosłych i teraz... O, Kira.<br>–Izuru? Gdzie?  
>–Żartowałam. Co się tak dziwisz? Nie podoba mi się to.<br>–Co?  
>–To jak na ciebie patrzy.<br>–Jesteś nietolerancyjna?  
>–Jeśli jest w pobliżu ciebie, to tak.<br>–Czemu?  
>–Kocham cię Gin. Należysz do mnie.<p>

A tobie nie odbiera się tego, co uznasz za swoje. Nie martw się Rangiku. Ja też cię kocham. Bardziej niż cokolwiek.

–Gadasz dziś głupoty. Chodź, napijemy się sake.  
>–Upijemy.<br>–A potem będziemy się kochać.  
>–Na oczach Kiry.<br>–Jesteś zboczona.  
>–Kocham cię Gin.<br>–Aha.  
>–Zawsze będziemy razem.<br>–Wiem.  
>–Nawet gdy odejdziesz.<br>–Tak.  
>–Upijemy się.<br>–A potem będziemy się kochać.

Byliśmy oboje tak przewidywalni. Tradycyjni. Wślizgiwałaś się do mojego gabinetu. I oboje wiedzieliśmy, co będzie dalej. A potem każde szło w swoją stronę. Ja knułem plany podboju świata, ty grzeszyłaś z innymi mężczyznami. Oboje doskonale wiedzieliśmy, co robi to drugie. Oboje opanowaliśmy sztukę ignorancji do perfekcji. A jednak... Gnębiłem Kirę, uwodziłem Kirę, rozkochiwałem Kirę, omotałem Kirę, bawiłem się Kirą, udawałem zainteresowanego Kirą. Byleby choć przez chwilę dojrzeć w twoich oczach zimny, metaliczny błysk zazdrości, by usłyszeć wyrzuty, groźny, skargi, prośby. By załagodzić ból. By zmniejszyć ranę, którą stworzyłaś w moim sercu. By nie czuć nic. Oprócz radości, chwili satysfakcji z twojej zaborczości. Bym mógł przez parę sekund wierzyć, że jesteś szczera. Ale nie łudziłem się. To nie była miłość. Choć niewątpliwie cię kochałem. To była toksyczna zależność. Należałem do ciebie, traktowałaś mnie jak swoją własność. A ja się bawiłem, udawałem przed samym sobą, że oto mam kogoś, na kim mi zależy z wzajemnością, kogo chcę chronić, na kim mogę polegać, komu mogę się zwierzyć. Ale w rzeczywistości, choć kochałem cię jak nic innego w tym świecie, nie byłaś taką osobą. Zniszczyłaś mnie Rangiku. Zabiłaś mnie Rangiku. Nienawidziłem cię Rangiku! I kochałem jak nic innego.

* * *

><p>–Tęsknię za czasami spędzonymi w Rukongai. Tam wszystko było łatwiejsze.<p>

Tam mogłaś po prostu zabić, zniszczyć, pokonać to, co ci przeszkadzało, działało na nerwy.

–Może. Ale nie chciałbym tam wracać.  
>–A gdybyś musiał wybrać?<p>

Nie powiedziałaś, między czym miałbym wybierać, ale ja to wiedziałem. To było już ostatnie kuszenie. Uwodziłaś mnie. Nigdy nie kazałabyś wybierać. Oplotłaś ciasno swoim uściskiem. Dławiłaś pocałunkami i pieszczotami. Wybór. Zostańmy w Seretei i niech wszystko toczy się tak, jak zostało zaplanowane. Ale nie przez nas. Albo wróćmy tam, gdzie się poznaliśmy, do początku. Bądźmy razem. I nawet chciałem tak zrobić. Zabrać cię, uciec, zniknąć. Ale to nie tak miało być. Bo doskonale wiedziałem, że nie chcesz tam wracać. Ze mną czy beze mnie. W ogóle. Więc mój wybór zostałby pominięty, przemilczany. Dla nas nie było wyjścia Rangiku. Mogliśmy mieć tylko jeden koniec. Jedno rozwiązanie. I nie możesz mieć o to do mnie żalu.

–Herbata wystygła.  
>–Uprzedź mnie, gdy będziesz odchodził.<br>–Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
>–Znikniesz Gin. I tym razem cię nie zatrzymam.<br>–Histeryzujesz.  
>–Odejdziesz stąd. A ja cię kocham Gin.<br>–Już to słyszałem.

Już ci nie wierzę.

–Zawsze będziemy razem.

W to też już nie wierzę.

* * *

><p>I wreszcie dotarliśmy do końca. Ściskasz moją rękę, ale nic ci to nie da i wiesz o tym od dawna. Tym razem mnie nie zatrzymasz. Ja odejdę, zniknę, choć mocno cię kocham. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Uciekam, odchodzę. Wyrzekasz się przeszłości Rangiku, a ja ci w tym teraz pomogę. Pozwolę ci grać. Udawać, że nigdy nic się nie stało. Udawać, że nie pamiętasz. Twoja maska stanie się twoją twarzą. I już cię nie poznam Rangiku. Już nie będzie nas. Tak jak postanowiłaś. Skreśliłaś nas Rangiku. Zniszczyłaś, zabiłaś, spaliłaś, zburzyłaś, zakopałaś, zapomniałaś. Pozwolę ci wymazać fakty, ale tak naprawdę nie pozbędziesz się ich. Bo ja tu byłem Rangiku. Bo ja cię kochałem. Nawet jeśli nie miało to większego sensu.<p>

I nie możesz mieć do mnie żalu. Bo wiedziałaś, że odejdę. Wiedziałaś, że mnie nie zatrzymasz. Odepchnęłaś mnie za mocno, o jeden raz za dużo, o wiele razy. Wybaczałem ci Rangiku za każdym z tych razów. I będę wybaczał wciąż. Przecież jestem twoją własnością. I będę się łudził, że byłaś ze mną szczera. Uwierzę, że twoja trzęsąca się dłoń, kurczowo ściskająca mój nadgarstek i zranione spojrzenie są twoją odpowiedzią. Uchwycę się tej myśli i przetrwam Rangiku. Z nadzieją, że może jednak kiedyś wrócimy do tamtych czasów, do początku, do momentu, gdy ugryzłaś trzymany przeze mnie owoc. Wymażemy wszystko. Będę wierzył. I zastanawiał się...

Które z nas w ostateczności okazało się spadającą gwiazdą?

* * *

><p>–Masz, jedz.<p>

–Gin... Co za dziwne imię, Gin.

* * *

><p>–Kocham cię Gin.<br>–Aha.  
>–Zawsze będziemy razem.<p> 


End file.
